


Officers flame

by EreriForever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, French!Levi, M/M, Multi, Police AU, Spanish!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriForever/pseuds/EreriForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OMG guys I finally beat my writer's block</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officers flame

The rain poured down running of road and splashing over rocks thunder crashed overhead and lightning flashed lighting up the crime scene washing away the crimson stains on the ground Officer Levi Smith frowned he glanced up before looking over at his sister Mikasa Ackerman”Do you have the estimated time of death”he “around five minutes ago cause of death can range from anything with theses injuries”she replied looking up as she stood up she frowned at him “you should rest more”she stated her brother glared at her his short onyx hair cut short with an undercut his stormy grey eyes filled with irritation”Eren mentioned it didn’t he” Mikasa shrugged her grey eyes shifted her shoulder length black hair drenched “is he doing okay.”Levi sighed”not really he is still taking his mother's disappearance hard”Mikasa was about to reply when she was cut off by officer springer Her brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her golden brown eyes took in the scene before meeting his”Chief Smith thinks that it’s another one of ‘those murders’”She said grimly Levi shook his head “The titans are taking this too far” ~On the otherside of town in a mega condo~ Eren Zakary Smith frowned as he glared at his computer screen his shoulder length brown hair fell in his eyes as his Amber eyes shifted he frowned a small sound drew his attention to his five year old step daughter Amelia smith her short onyx hair was messing and everywhere her grey eyes staring at him she and her siblings were adamant at having the same name as their parents Eren smiled “He princess why are you awake”He asked “I had a nightmare”she replied as she climbed into his lap”do you want to talk about it?” she shook her head Eren sat her down as the house phone rang walking into the living room he picked it up and answered “Hello?”he asked cheerfully silence replied and the lights flickered”your next Jaeger”a voice said Eeren dropped the phone and spun around grabbing Amyy he grabbed his cell phone and punched in his speed dial as he woke the other five other kids while they sat in the living room he stepped into Erwin’s office and frowned as his husband finally answered “Eren sorry I was in a met-”Erwin began Eren cut him off”Erwin I-I need you to come home”He was cut off by screaming he ran back to the living room when he felt an arm go around his neck he saw the flash of a knife and screamed waiting for the pain which never came opening his eyes he s the arm slid away from his neck his older brother Jacob stood in front of his the blade in his hand he smiled as he caught his brother’s eyes “See always have to be saved”He teased a glance towards the door revealed Mikasa”Next time I tell you to wait for back up wait” Eren spun towards the hall when he heard breaking glass his eyes scanned the kids to make sure they were all there Samson stared at the floor his brown hair was cut like levi’s his grey eyes were wide with shock Leigh ‘s brown hair was hanging down her grey eyes flicked to her brothers the two of them were adopted at a young age by Eren turning to the 2 year old Sara her short black hair was still in pigtails her grey eyes staring at him as she sucked on her thumb Hailey frowned her grey eyes were filled with irritation and her black hair down to her shoulders was a mess of waves and tangles Eren frowned “Where is tommy”he asked before his eyes widened running down the hall he found tommy crawling towards his room his black hair was short close to his head his grey eyes were just like his father’s Eren reached for him when a cloth covered his mouth and a sickly sweet smell filled his nose he struggled weakly he head gunshots ring out before black filled vision and then he was falling ~later that night at Trost regional~ “he’ll be fine”the doctor said Levi scowled when his teenage daughter opened the door”Dad,Father he’s waking up”Levi and Erwin ran into the room Eren was smiling reassuringly to a crying Hanji”I promise I’m fine Hermana”He said he gaze caught his husbands and the others left giving them privacy Eren frowned”I “He began Erwin took his hand “I’m sorry”He whispered Eren shook his head”Why would you be sorry” Erwin frowned “You called me and I put the meeting over you” Eren smiled”But that wasn’t why I called before they showed up I got a phone call”Eren said smile fading Levi gently took his hand his usual stoic Expression replaced with one of concern “Was it another one of those phone calls you have been getting”He asked Eren shook his head”All he said ‘was your next jaeger’ “Levi and Erwin exchanged a glance “we are going to your brother’s”  



End file.
